1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices to attract fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for devices and apparatuses to attract fish have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,314 to Mohler teaches in a device of the character described, a circular pneumatic float of resilient material, a sack of netting depending from the bottom of the float, and having a mouth extending around the bottom of the float and detachably secured to the latter, and a tethering line attached to said float for anchoring the same, said float having a diametrical slit therein forming an inlet into said sack.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,879 to Belokin, Jr. teaches a collapsible bucket which comprises a foldable, collapsible tubular side portion, a foldable circular bottom portion disposed at one end of said side portion, means for joining said side portion and said bottom in liquid-tight engagement, a collapsible annular, tubular air chamber disposed at the other end of said side portion, the outermost point of said chamber being secured to the inner surface of said side portion, valve means for inflating and deflating said chamber and foldable handle means attached to said side portion.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,826 to Allen teaches a bait container comprising a cylindrical shell having perforations adjacent it upper end; a continuous angle member surrounding said shell and having first and second flanges attached to said shell to form an air chamber, a closure for the upper end of said shell, a receptacle slidably received in said shell, a pair of arms rising from said receptacle, said closure having a pair of openings slidably receiving said arms, and a carrying ball attached to said arms and overlying said closure, said shell being imperforate below said angle member.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,526 to Willinger teaches this invention is directed to providing a novel fish feeder combination in which the fish food, the food dispenser and instructions therefore are all held in a single storage container. The fish food, preferably freeze dried Tubifex worms, is stored in the lower portion of the two-part container while the food dispenser or feeder and the instructive material describing the use of the novel combination are stored in the upper portion.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,124 to Jacobs teaches a fish culture cage assembly which includes an annular float ring having a radially inwardly extending flange thereon. The assembly also includes a foraminous, generally cylindrical cage structure, having an open upper end and a closed lower end, detachably depending from said flange, and a lid detachably secured to said float ring and covering the open top of said cage structure. A cylindrical feeding ring may be detachable suspended from projections inside the foraminous cage in the upper portion thereof. The feed ring has a plurality of openings which are substantially smaller than the openings through the cage, the feed ring being open at its upper and lower ends.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,591 to Ray teaches a perforated chum holder and dispenser is formed in two hingedly connected half sections having snap locking means, whereby the device may be closed around either a fishing line float for top fishing or a line sinker for bottom fishing. The opposite ends of the device are grooved to receive a fishing line or leader with a coacting locking element.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,374 to Baxley teaches a floating fish receptacle for retaining caught fish in a live condition under water includes a molded foam, generally cylindrical housing member which includes as part thereof in unitary construction a floatation collar outwardly extending from the outside diameter surface and a pair of baffle members inwardly extending from the inside surface. The baffle members are arranged in an axially (vertically) separated relationship and are radially spaced 180 degrees apart so as to create a zig zag slide action for fish which are dropped through the top opening of the housing. As the fish enters, it strikes one downwardly and inwardly inclined surface of one baffle member and then is transferred to the corresponding surface of the other baffle member and then on through to a mesh bag which is suspended therebelow for retention of the fish. The top opening of the housing is above the water level while the opposite and lower opening of the housing member is below the water level. The mesh bag is secured around this lower opening so as to insure that the mesh bag is below water at all times that fish are stored therein. The baffle members are removable form the main housing as is the mesh bag. Consequently, the main housing member may be used in combination with the mesh bag without the baffle members and the mesh bag may be used independently of the housing member.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,429 to Tetenes teaches a device to attract fish is provided and consists of a bucket held within a net suspended downwardly from a float into a body of water. The bucket holds frozen fish chum so that open top of the bucket is at right distance below water allowing pieces of defrosted fish chum to be dispensed from the bucket and float on the water to attract the fish.